Do Androids dream of Redheads?
by emyy250
Summary: Sam's parents have gotten her an android for her birthday. However, it's acting very... protective her. Especially around the new robotics teacher. Cover made by me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Delivery

"Delivery for Samantha Simpson." The man wheeled a large crate into our penthouse. He set it down in the living room. "Sign here."

"What is it?" I gave back the clipboard.

"Robot. Have a nice day." He tapped the side of the crate before leaving.

I got the box open. The android was in Platinum Titan logoed, black clothes. It looked like a man with tan skin and brown hair. Then I found a note. It was from my mom.

_Happy birthday, Sam._

_Your father and I got you the latest Platinum Titan android, a TM-009. We didn't know what you would want it to do so we had some extra features put in. Just put in the code when it's all charged. Enjoy!_

_Love, Mom and Dad_

I saw the card in the envelope. I set it on the coffee table and got the robot to the nearest outlet. It'd take a while to charge, but that was fine. I worked on my homework. I got through half of it when a loud beep went off. Right, my robot. I went to the living room and saw Alex.

"Who got you this?" Alex asked.

"My parents." I plugged the data pad in.

It took a minute to wake up, but then I could go to the store and the features section. I typed in the code. My finger mashed a couple keys and before I could fix it, the power blew out.

"Clover!" Alex yelled.

"I was almost done!" She shouted.

"Whatever, I'm calling the landlord." Alex got her phone out. She dialed the number. "It's busy."

We waited for the power to come back. It did 15 minutes later. Clover was upset that her hair was messy. The data pad restarted and I put the code in no problem. Then the data pad showed a 3 hour long loading bar. I covered in large blanket. There was no way I could move it now.

"Ugh, that's gonna take forever. Let's go out." I suggested.

"I know a good sushi bar." Clover called.

We got ready and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner and shopping

It took a bit to get to the restaurant. Clover neglected to mention it was new so everyone from Mali-U was checking it out. We snagged a booth and ordered. Clover got a Sashimi sampler, Alex got Cucumber roll, and I got Salmon Teriyaki. It was good and we decided to come back some time. We paid and left.

"Let's go shopping." Clover smiled.

"But not too late, I have to take Oinky to his checkup." Alex reminded.

"Fine." She sighed.

I drove us to the nearest strip mall. We looked around and managed to find few new outfits. I found a flowy, light purple shirt with a white string bow. Alex got a new pair of sneakers. Clover got some red pumps and a dress. I yawned.

"You getting sleepy, Sammy?" Clover asked teasingly.

"You try doing Advanced Chem before dinner." I shot back.

"But you like that stuff." Alex pointed out.

"Still takes some brainpower." I said.

"I'm driving." Clover took the keys.

We went home and saw the lights were on. Cautiously, I opened the door. The house looked cleaner than we went we had left. I heard footsteps come from the hall. My robot was wake. His walk was fluid and light. He had sea form green eyes.

"It's ok, girls. It's just my android." I told them.

"I can't believe I forgot about him. It's gonna take some time to get used to it." Alex said.

"At least, he's cute." Clover said.

"Hello, Mistress. Would you like me to wash those clothes?" He asked in deep, smooth voice.

"Uh, sure. You can call me Sam though." I handed him the bag.

"Yes, Mistress Sam." He took them to the laundry room.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." Clover announced.

"Me too. Night shopping makes me tired." Alex added.

We got ready for bed. I put on my shorts and tank top. As I went to my room, my android stopped me.

"Is there anything you require?" He asked.

"No, not yet. Wait, what should I call you?" I asked.

"I am TM-009." He reminded.

"Tim. Your name is Tim." I thought.

"Very well." He hummed.

"Go to sleep and I'll figure out something for you tomorrow." I told him.

"Good night, Mistress Sam." He went to the living room.

* * *

**I decided Chapter 1 was a little incomplete so I wrote Chapter 2 early. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I had uploaded this chapter last night, but I realized I wasn't done with it so I took it down.**

Chapter 3

First day

I woke up and smelt breakfast. I yawned, getting up. Clover and Alex were already up. Tim was making breakfast. He pulled banana muffins out of the oven and flipped the French toast. There was also turkey bacon cooking.

"Good morning. Mistress Sam." Tim turned to look at me.

"Good morning, Tim, girls." I nodded.

"Hey, Sammy. Tim made breakfast and coffee." Clover smiled.

I got a mug and fixed it how I liked. Then I got a plate, getting a few pieces of French toast, bacon, and an apple. The muffins wouldn't be cool for a while. We talked and ate. Tim finished cooking and washed the dirty dishes. I got dressed and checked that I had everything for the day.

"I'm going to go register Tim at the office." I told the girls.

"'Kay!" Alex yelled.

We went to the office and I filled out the paperwork. Then I turned it in. Tim was inspected for weapons, he didn't have any, and given a once over by the android specialist, Dr. Anderson. They wanted to make sure he was in working order. It took longer than I thought.

"You're free to go, Samantha." He told me.

I took Tim back to penthouse and showed him where the vacuum was. Alex and Clover were already gone. I made sure he knew that he could watch TV or something when he was done. Then I went to my gym class. We mostly stayed inside and did exercises. After class, I took a quick shower and ate a muffin Tim made.

My phone buzzed. It was Clover.

**_Let's go to the _**_**café 4 lunch.**_

**Just got done with gym. What about Alex?**

_**She'll b a bit l8. **_(late)

**Fine. See you then.**

**Luv you too.** She added a heart emoji.

I shook my head. I got my gym bag and took it with me. When I got home, Tim was petting Oinky. Alex must have dropped him off. I smiled. Oinky got up and wanted me to give him treats.

"Mistress Sam, you're home." Tim got up.

"Yeah, me and the girls are going out for lunch. I came to drop this off." I lifted my bag up.

"Alexandra told me to watch Oinky." He told me, taking it.

"Yeah, she would, but he'll be fine for a bit." I said.

"Am I going with you?" He asked.

"I mean, if you want. I don't think you can actually eat..." I thought.

"Very well." He went to the laundry room.

I waited for him then we went out. I found Clover in a booth. I ordered a chicken sandwich and strawberry smoothie. Clover got a salad. Alex was late like Clover had said. She ordered a shrimp wrap. We got to talking and planned to do something later in the day. Alex was arguing for a movie night when my alarm went off. It was a reminder that my new elective was about to start.

"C'mon, Tim. We gotta get to the computer science building." I grabbed my bag.

We dashed across campus and found the classroom. I found a good seat and we sat. A man with honey brown hair and sunlit oak skin was at the front. He waited a few more minutes before speaking.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Robotics 101. I'm your professor, Mac Smit, but you can call me Mac." He smiled.

"Hello, Smit." Tim told him.

"Hey." The other students greeted him.

"Before we begin, I want everyone to gather by birth month and tell the group something about yourself. If there's no one else in your month, go to the following month. After ten minutes, you'll all share the most interesting facts about your peers." Mac smiled.

"Mistress Sam, when is my birthday?" He frowned.

"Let's just go with yesterday. Oh, there's October." I scanned the room.

Someone had made a cruddy paper sign, but it worked. We walked over. There was few girls, but more boys. Everyone introduced themselves and we each stated a couple of facts. They mostly talked about pets and hobbies.

Then it was Tim's turn. "My name's Tim and I'm a TM-009 Platinum Titan android. I live with Mistress Sam. I was activated yesterday."

"No way, you got a Platinum Titan android?" Steve, he had a snake bite piercing, marveled.

"It was from my parents." I added softly.

"What's he do?" Skylar, a dyed red streaked blond, asked.

"I haven't really got a chance to-"

"Alright everyone, time's up." Mac called. "October, you seem excited."

"Sam got the latest Platinum Titan model!" Rachel, the curly, black haired girl, blurted out.

"Oh?" Mac hummed, walking over.

"Yeah, it was my birthday yesterday." I waved.

"Well, I'm ok with androids in my class, but not everyone does. I do expect them to behave." He looked over Tim. Their eyes locked and something passed between them.

"He'll behave." I said.

Mac went to the other groups and they shared as well. Then class started for real. We went over the syllabus and Mac lectured for bit. We would build a few single purpose robots over the course after we learned the history and basics. Class ended and everyone started leaving.

"Samantha?" Mac called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'd like to talk to Tim for a minute. We'll just be in my office." He gestured.

I looked at Tim. He shrugged. "Alright."

They went into the office together. I sat on the nearest chair.

Sam's POV End

Tim's POV

"I didn't think you would be able to recognize a SMT. It's been 20 years." Mac sat at his desk. I stood.

"You were one the firsts." I told him.

He hummed, thinking. I looked around. His office was clean. The walls were white and there was a wooden bookshelf. His diploma hung on the wall. There was few pictures on the walls.

"I expect you not to misbehave. This means doing her work and causing trouble. Do not be aggressive to my students over something minor. Any questions?" He leaned back.

"Where's your master?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care. They tossed me out anyway." Mac shrugged.

"But you're still here?" I frowned.

"Tim." He chuckled. "Here's the thing: sometimes, they don't need_ or_ want you. BUT _we _also don't need them. I know a guy; set me up with my ID. He'll do it for you, might be harder since you're the newest model."

"I like Mistress Sam." I said.

"I know you do. She's a smart girl. Just think on it a bit. Oh, and don't tell her anything. You wouldn't to have her kicked out Mali-U." He said darkly.

"You can't kick her out for nothing." I crossed my arms.

"I'm a human; you're an android, even though we look a lot alike. But it'd be shame if something personal leaked." He smiled.

I glared at him and left.

Tim's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 Guest **

**What do you mean by the situations? Like what Sam is doing?**

**Ok, so I started this story with a bare bone idea; what if Tim was a robot? Then I separated him and Mac into two different people. The endgame is for Tim to outwit/maneuver Mac and for Sam and Tim to get together. Not necessarily in that order. But beyond that I have no idea what to do. Suggestions are appreciated. I AM NOT GIVING UP THIS STORY, JUST TO BE CLEAR.**

Chapter 4

Movie night

I took Tim home and started my homework. I'd work until dinner. Tim took care of Oinky. The pig had accepted Tim and went to him for pets. I was getting into my zone and wouldn't indulge him. Tim got up, he must have found something to do. I was half way through my Lit questions when the door opened. I think it was one of the girls.

"Ugh, I have so much stuff to work on. Oh, hey, Tim. Can you get me a yogurt or something?" Clover asked.

"Yes, Clover." He went to the kitchen.

"Don't distract him too much." I called.

"Hey, Sammy! You wanna do a movie night or a spa session?" She asked.

"Both sound good." I paused, writing down another answer. "But like how long is dinner gonna take?"

"What do you want for dinner?" Tim stood at the door.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Clover pouted.

"I've been craving ravioli." I thought.

"Yes, Mistress Sam." Tim left.

"At least make a salad or something too!" Clover called after him.

She sat on my bed. I finished the last question and looked up at her. She smiled at me.

"We should go for a walk." Clover suggested.

"You're trying to get out of your work." I said.

"I've been sitting for ho-_urs_, I can't take it." She whined.

"Fine. Tim, we're going for a walk!" I told him.

We got some smoothies. Clover got mango and I got strawberry banana. Then we walked around the building for awhile. We just enjoyed each other's company. It was clear, kinda muggy. I could the ocean waves. People were milling about and talking. Alex joined us for the next round. We decided on a movie night. Alex had a quiz in animal science. Clover told us about the dress she was making. I told them about Robotics.

"Mac sounds like a hunk." Clover sighed.

"You're so thirsty, Clov." Alex laughed.

My phone buzzed. I checked it.

_Dinner is almost ready. Tim._

"Tim says dinner is almost done. We should get back. He made ravioli and maybe salad." I told Alex.

We went back to the penthouse. Tim had set the table and was waiting for us. There was indeed a kale salad with a raspberry vinaigrette dressing. He had made just enough sauce so it wouldn't drown the salad. Same with the ravioli. We sat and serve ourselves. It was surprisingly good.

After diner, I made some popcorn. Alex picked the first movie. It was a cheesy romance fantasy. We watched and laughed at it. I chose a spy movie. Tim took the empty popcorn bowl. Then Clover chose a straight romance. Tim brought us some froyo. Alex grinned at him. He smiled politely. Then it was time for bed. We brushed our teeth and got changed. I passed Tim in the hall to the living room.

"Hey, Tim?" I asked.

"Yes, Mistress Sam?" He looked at me.

"Are you ok sleeping in the living room?" I gestured.

"Would you like me to move?" He asked.

"No, I just want your opinion." I said.

"I… I am fine. Good night, Mistress Sam." He went to the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Errands

Tim's POV

I stopped at Mistress's bedroom. I knocked. She told me to come in. I did. She was getting ready for her classes today.

"Mistress Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She gathered her books.

"May I borrow the car?" I watched her.

She slowly stopped reaching for her books. "What for?"

"Errands." I said.

"… Be back around afternoon." She said.

"Yes, Mistress Sam." I left her room and grabbed the keys.

I found the car and unlocked it. Then I put the key in the ignition. The radio was playing. I turned it off. I drove to the Platinum Titan store.

I walked in. The scanner next to the door beeped. The store was silver with gold and red accents. Several models of androids were on display. They weren't activated in the same way I was. They could only do basic things.

A woman approached me. "Hello, TM-009. Is your mistress with you today?"

"No, my mistress is busy." I told her.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Clothes." I told her.

She led me to the back of the store, toward the clothing section. The male adult section was in the back corner. I choose several black shirts, tank tops, pants, and a long black coat. I took them to the register and the woman bagged them for me. I placed my finger on the chip reader. The older model ahead of me had to use his thumb to pay. Mistress Sam would get an email notifying her that I had purchased some things.

I stopped at the hardware store. The cabinet door in the bathroom was loose. I grabbed a basket, scanning the aisles. A man in an apron came up to me. He was middle aged and potbellied.

"Do you need assistance?" He asked.

"Where are the screwdrivers?" I asked.

"Three aisles down and one back. The screws are that way, in the middle of aisle." He pointed right.

"Thank you." I said as I left.

I found a screwdriver and some screws. I also got more light bulbs as well. I hadn't seen any in the closet. A teen boy was at the open register. He didn't ask me to sign up for the reward card like he had the man in front of me.

I went to the grocery store next. It wasn't too crowded. It was still morning. I got apples and pears. I got more salad and decided to make chicken with roasted squash, carrots and potatoes for dinner. Then I went to find the veggie chips Mistress Sam liked. I filled the cart with more things as I went along.

As I browsed the soup aisle, I heard a woman trip. I looked up, but she was already gone. I got more creamer and filters for their coffee. I bought the food and took it back to the car.

A man in a suit approached me. His white and gray hair was somewhat slicked back to a point. He had a square jaw and large nose. There was a woman at his side. She was the one from the store. She was tall and skinny. Her hair was short and gray. She had on a purple dress.

"Mac, where have you been?!" The man shouted.

He stormed toward me, but I stepped to the side. They paused.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It seems like he doesn't remember us, Terrence." The woman frowned.

"I did get plastic surgery, but he should remember your face, Helga." Terrence rubbed his chin.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked again.

"I'm your master, SMT-001." He said.

"I'm TM-009. SMT-001 works at Mali-U." I told him.

"Really? How interesting." He hummed.

"What are we going to do?" Helga looked at him.

"Nothing yet. We need more information. Thank you, TM-009. You've been most helpful." He walked away.

I put the groceries away and went home. It was lunch time so it took longer to get home. I carried the groceries in first, then the hardware, and my new clothes. Mistress Sam was just getting ready to leave again. She was wearing a pink uniform.

"Tim, how'd the errands go?" She asked.

"It went well." I answered.

"Oh, I cleared out a space for you to use. If you want to. It's the room across from mine." Mistress Sam said.

"Thank you, Mistress Sam." I told her.

"We'll get you a dresser for the clothes." She looked at the bags.

"Ooo, food." Alex squealed.

"Alex, leave it. We gotta get to Mali-U Café." Mistress Sam pulled her out the kitchen.

"But Sammie!" She whined.

I threw Alex a snack bag of vegan trail mix. She ripped it open and tossed some in her mouth.

"Bye, Tim!" She waved, smiling.

"We'll be back later, Tim." Mistress Sam said as the door slammed.

Tim's POV End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taking Tim Shopping

Tim's POV

Mistress Sam and her friends came home late. They trudged through the door and shucked their uniforms off as they went to their rooms. I gathered them up and put them in the laundry basket. Clover came out in pink and gray pajamas. She flopped on the couch.

"I hate working week nights." She complained.

"Me too." Alex let Oinky lay on her lap. She was wearing a pink tee shirt and white shorts.

"What's for dinner, Tim?" Clover asked.

"I have some rice in the cooker and some stir fry. I will go warm it." I went to the kitchen.

I reheated the vegetables. The rice was being kept warm in the cooker. Mistress Sam came in. She wore a white tank top and light green pants. The others came in too. Oinky drank from his water bowl. They sat at the table.

"How was work, Mistress Sam?" I asked.

"It was busy. People wanted to eat at the Café tonight." She told me.

"I'm hungry!" Alex whined.

"It will be done shortly." I stirred it.

I made sure it was evenly cooked then I plated the stir fry and rice up. Alex ate her food heartily. Mistress Sam hummed in pleasure as she took a bite. Clover ate her dinner happily. After dinner, they went to bed. I cleaned up and then went to my room. It was a decent sized room. I set the bags off the side and stood on my charging station for the night.

Tim's POV End

Sam's POV

I yawned, stretching as I sat up. It was Saturday so I didn't have any classes. I walked out into the kitchen. Tim had already done the laundry and fed Oinky. He rubbed his face on my leg. I petted him. My stomach growled. I dug through the fridge.

"Good morning, Mistress Sam." Tim told me.

"Morning." I said absently.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

"Um, I dunno." I looked.

"Would you like some coffee to start with?" Tim suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I hummed.

He got the ground beans and brewed it. I sat at the table. Tim put away the dishes while he waited. Clover and Alex woke up as the scent of coffee filled the apartment. Oinky was happy to see his owner again. She brushed him in the living room. The coffee finished and we fixed it up to our liking.

I decided on crepes for breakfast. The girls agreed. Luckily, we had some strawberries and a few others in the fridge. Clover put whipped cream and jam in hers. Alex had some with nutella and strawberry slices. I had some of both.

After breakfast, I got dressed and put my makeup on. I went with a casual look. I left the bathroom. Clover was reading a magazine on the couch. She looked up.

"Where're you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to take Tim shopping." I told her.

"Alright." She nodded.

"Tim, where are you?" I called.

"Yes, Mistress Sam?" He came from the hallway.

"We're going to get your dresser now. Maybe a few other things as well." I said.

"I am ready to leave when you are." He paused.

"Let's go." I turned.

We went to the car. Tim decided to drive. I directed him to the furniture store. When we got there, he parked smoothly. The store was large and brightly lit. I waved off the employee since I knew what I was going to get. The dressers were near the middle of the store. Tim followed me. I occasionally stopped to look at something that caught my eye. His gaze never wandered too far away from me.

There were a lot of options, but I had measured the room earlier and narrowed it down to the ones that were the right size. We looked at the dressers. I liked the metallic blue painted, three drawer one. Tim preferred a stained oak with four drawers. I decided to let him get the four drawer dresser. We flagged someone down and had them see if there was some still in stock. There were.

As we went to the front, I looked at the stand alone closets, but nothing looked right. That would be for another day. I paid for the dresser with my credit card. They asked if I needed help carrying it to my car, but Tim insisted he could do it. So we went back to the car. Tim carried like it was nothing and put it the trunk. I drove to the mall so we could get him some shoes.

The mall reminded me of the Groove. Tim found a map and we went to the shoe store. Platinum Titan didn't have a lot to offer in term of accessories. It was easier to buy certain things yourself. We found to the men's section and started looking for different pairs. I grabbed a few sneakers and had Tim go try them on. Tim sat at the end of the aisle. As I was looking, a man walked up to me.

"Hey, there." He grinned sleazily.

I rolled my eyes. I bet he wasn't even an employee. "Not interested, go away."

"You didn't hear what I had to say." He argued.

"I'm getting some shoes for my boyfriend- Tim?" I saw him standing behind the man.

"Get away from her." Tim growled.

"Oh, geez, sorry man. I didn't mean anything by it." He cowered.

"Then get away from her and don't bother anybody else." Tim twisted his arm and shoved him toward the door. He ran away.

"Is everything alright?" A worker asked.

"We're fine." I reassured. "Did you try on the shoes?"

"Yes, darling. I wanted to see what you thought." Tim smiled at me.

"Uh, ok." I followed him.

We went back to the end of the aisle. Tim tried on some white sneakers. I had him walk around a bit and asked if they felt fine. He said they did. We went through the rest of the sneakers and hiking boots. Tim liked the dark gray sneakers and steel toed boots. I bought an extra pair since Tim wouldn't grow out of them like humans did. We went to the car and drove home. Then we carried his stuff inside.

"Hey, guys, how'd it go?"Alex asked.

"It was fine." I put the shoes in the closet.

"Are you hungry now, Sam?" Tim asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'll make soup for you and your friends, dear." Tim left.

"What'd he call you dear?" Alex asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

Sam's POV End


End file.
